darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sow
The Sow is a passive creature in ''Darkwood. '' Found at the end of the large, L-shaped barn at the Pig Shed in the Silent Forest, the Sow is a giant mutated Pig. Unable to move around due to her enormous size, she can only flail her limbs dangerously should the player come too close. Interaction with the Sow is not necessary to progress the game's plot. Killing it is completely optional and will have a large impact on several areas in the game. Ignoring or choosing to spare the Sow will not result in any penalty on the player, and no major changes will occur in the world. Killing the Sow, however, will. Killing the Sow There are several methods through which the sow can be killed. If the player obtains a Cable, they can repair the cables running from the generator to the Sow's barn and electrocute her by operating the shack the generator is in. Setting the lever to medium voltage will stun the Sow, while setting it to maximum voltage will kill her. The Sow can also be killed with more conventional methods. She is very difficult to hit with melee, but can be attacked safely with Molotov Cocktails, Firearms and thrown weapons. However, she has extremely high health, making it a drain of resources and generally impractical. Attacking the Sow will render all pigs in the Pig Shed hostile. Next to the Sow's head is a Corpse of the Pig Farmer, which yields the Madman's Scribblings when searched. After that, the Wolfman rewards the player with a Hotbar Upgrade. Plot The Sow is the primary source of food for the Village; the Villagers rely on the Sow's offspring for meat. When visiting the Pig Shed, however, the player learns that the Sow has been slowly starving, as no one has been able to feed her since the Pig Farmer died. As a result, the Sow is incapable of producing any new pigs. Unable to find other sources of food, the Village is facing starvation. It is revealed from the Madman's Scribblings that the Pig Farmer had fed the Sow on human flesh before Hanuska cut the Cables. Killing her has severe repercussions. Upon returning to the Hideout after killing the Sow, the player will find a bloody circle of pig heads on the floor. On the next visit to the Village, the player will find a gathering of villagers praying for the resurrection of the Sow, whose festering and charred corpse can be found in the middle of a ceremonial circle of torches. Various sickly villagers will also be found praying and begging for the Sow's resurrection throughout the rest of the Village. The player will also be told to enter the Village Cellar in the Mayor's House. When entering the cellar, the player will be locked-in and attacked by Antek and two villagers in short order. Trivia * "The Sow" is the official name, while the Villagers refer to her as "The Mother of all Pigs". * Attacking the Sow will also result in the Villagers guarding the Pig Shed being attacked by the Pigs. * The death of the sow is a prerequisite for the villagers and the Musician's appearance in Chapter 2. * Killing all villagers in the village prior to killing the Sow will prevent the circle of pig heads or invitation to the Mayor's house from being extended. Gallery MOther pIG.PNG|The Sow, as seen in-game. sowritual.jpg|Villagers praying for the resurrection of the Sow.